huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Blood Spiral
Blood Spiral spell and members we must add the spell used by the bloodspiral order and the last member the hunter with cerberus Nitram86 11:30, November 22, 2011 (UTC) i add the spells Underfear and Newfury somebody can hepl me with the others?? Nitram86 21:36, November 22, 2011 (UTC) I don't know the name of the guy with Cerebus. It's not one I've been able to pick up in the video. this one removed i don't know the name. here tantaras call him mardad or something like this if you understand Nitram86 10:32, November 23, 2011 (UTC) When you've isolated it like that, yes, it's Mardad. list of spells: this spell removed name is something like nerkers but i'm not sure... somebody can help me?? Nitram86 11:09, November 24, 2011 (UTC) It's really hard to tell... it sounds like something ending in "curse". It could be "Newcurse" or "Nigh-curse". I'll keep listening to it. I think I've gotten too used to closed captions and subtitles... if it was nightcurse i make the apge because is teh segnature spell of the fanatics if is different we change the page Nitram86 16:54, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :Confirmed as Nullcurse and Murdock in the English dub ; ) 07:07, January 12, 2013 (UTC) :Correction: Marduk. 05:58, August 1, 2018 (UTC) Tattoo and level i think the tattoo color is a indication of the level in the order when a fanatics complete a mission tantras touch the tattoo and this change color what do you think we add this information or notNitram86 17:44, December 3, 2011 (UTC) In the end, all the tattoos seem to be black. The color change is more of a glow when something is happening. I think the position is more important - fanatics seem to have it on the arm. Kiel has it over his heart. Tantras and Rassimov have it on the neck. We don't know where Wind, Shauna, and Murdock have theirs. Position may be more significant. but Harrison Pierce in the last episode see that become a high level member like tantras and the tattoo burn but was on the arm.. i think the posizion change person to person like when the bloodspiral recruit the guys in the orphanage some have it on the arms some other on the shoulder.. but when zalia make the fist mission the glow change between blue and orange while the glow of the one of dan is always blue... Nitram86 20:15, December 3, 2011 (UTC) like this removed or this removed The tattoo itself still goes back to black in the end. I think the glow is what's being done to it. When the glow goes away, it's still black. It's almost like the tattoo is being used to receive more power (or more darkness). it's what i mean^^ Nitram86 20:44, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Names It appears we have English dub names for several Bloodspiral topics: * Bloodspiral Order -> Bloodspiral Brotherhood -> Blood Spiral (Brotherhood) * Bloodspiral Order HQ -> Bloodspiral Brotherhood HQ (Shouldn't there be an actual name for this place?) -> Blood Spiral Base * The Traitor -> The Betrayer * Fanatics -> Silent Soldiers * Harrison Pierce -> Harrison Fears : 21:55, May 3, 2012 (UTC) I haven't gotten through the whole English-dubbed second season yet, but I've been wondering, based on a couple episode titles, is this group supposed to be written as the Bloodspiral or the Blood Spiral? 01:16, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :Confirmed via on-screen location information, it is the Blood Spiral, not Bloodspiral. I've updated the previous message for the sake of linking. 23:04, August 20, 2012 (UTC)